1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a measuring device and more specifically it relates to a measuring device for providing a portable, cost-efficient and easy-to-use electronic measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Measuring devices such as tape measures have been in use for years. In the past, such measuring devices have generally included a tape or string which includes indicia thereon for indicating the length of tape or string which has been dispensed. Existing electronic tape measures are often very difficult to use, bulky and expensive. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved measuring device for providing a portable, cost-efficient and easy-to-use electronic measuring device.